


Confessions

by larvitar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, arafef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Arafef fluff. No plot, really, just bored and gay.<br/>A gift to my pal Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

It's incredibly late. Aradia shouldn't be up, but she's browsing useless garbage on the internet. Suddenly, however, she gets a Trollian notification from her computer. It's Feferi.

* * *

 

CC: Aradia?  
CC: Aree you awake?  
CC: I reely need some support rig)(t now.  
AA: feferi what happened  
CC: Sig)(.  
CC: I don't know, I'm just overreacting again.  
CC: I just feel like I'm a failure to my kingdom and stuff.  
CC: So many trolls were depending on me and I  
CC: I failed t)(em reely badly.  
AA: feferi y0ure lucky i d0nt sleep  
AA: well n0t anym0re anyway  
AA: but tell me the wh0le thing ill assist y0u  
CC: I abandoned t)(em for my own s)(ellfis)( d-esires.  
CC: It's like  
CC: Being one of t)(ose "lif-eguards" at a beac)( and just  
CC: Seaing everyone drown.  
CC: )(orribly.  
CC: And it's all your fault, but it's too late to do anyt)(ing.  
AA: 0h feferi  
AA: i d0nt kn0w what t0 say  
AA: h0w l0ng have y0u felt like this  
CC: I'M NOT -EV-EN S)(OR-E  
CC: Sig)(.  
CC: I'm sorry, Aradia.  
CC: It just )(urts, knowing you failed your kingdom and planet and all.  
AA: listen princess  
AA: i d0nt kn0w why y0ure talking t0 me exactly  
AA: weve barely interracted and im alm0st the l0west bl00d  
AA: karkat i understand y0u talking t0 him hes the self pr0claimed "leader"  
AA: but y0u  
AA: th0ugh i cant tell y0u f0r "sh0re" i guess  
AA: that y0ure n0t a failure at all  
AA: y0ure pretty g00d at whatever y0u put y0ur mind t0  
AA: and just pretty in general but i digress  
CC: Wait.  
CC: Pretty as in attractive?  
AA: uh  
AA: i supp0se s0  
CC: Attractive as in red feelings for me?  
AA: feferi is there a reas0n y0u want t0 kn0w  
CC: U)(.  
CC: Well don't tell -Eridan, but I miiiiig)(t've been red for you for aw)(ile.  
AA: wish y0u t0ld me s00ner g0sh  
AA: because all 0f the stuff that happened with s0llux and all

AA: hes c00l and whatever but  
AA: very c0mplicated  
CC: So is -Eridan.  
CC: And I didn't even like )(im in a red way!  
AA: y0u kn0w ive never underst00d why we havent talked m0re  
CC: Boy troubles, I guess.  
CC: But from my interactions wit)( you, you seem to be S)(-ELLA CUT-E!  
AA: i hate t0 say it but th0se puns are kind 0f endearing  
CC: Glad to see someone t)(inks so! Glub glub!  
AA: feferi d0nt y0u think  
AA: this might me s0rt 0f a mess  
AA: i mean  
AA: y0ure a highbl00d and im alm0st the l0west  
AA: besides karkat  
AA: and i d0nt kn0w what y0u w0uld see in a shall we say l0ser like me  
CC: ARADIA!!! S)()()()()(!!  
CC: I've actually been )(arboring some feelings for you for quite aw)(ile!!  
CC: And I must say you're quite adorabubble!!  
CC: Your )(orns are probubbly t)(e prettiest out of all of ours!  
CC: And your )(air- I must say it is B-EAUTIFUL!!  
CC: So long and luscious!!  
CC: I'm supremely jealous of ALL your GORG-EOUS F-EATUR-ES!!  
AA: aw feferi st0pppp  
AA: im h0nestly really flattered but  
AA: maybe a little t00 much  
AA: my cheeks sh0uldnt be this red fr0m a c0mpliment 0nline  
CC: O)(, I can do muc)( more t)(an fluster you~  
AA: 0h my g0g  
AA: feferi y0u shut y0ur beautiful m0uth  
CC: )(-E)(-E)(-E!!  
CC: Well Aradia, I must depart! S-EA YOU LAT-ER!!  
AA: g00dbye feferi

* * *

 

Aradia's trying not to smile really wide. She's really not trying to. But gosh, Feferi is adorable,

and she just might've gotten a new romantic interest.


End file.
